The Times Spent Together
by masterofyaoi
Summary: Ezio and Yusuf are left alone in headquarters one fine evening and one thing leads to another and something just a little more than friendship blossoms. Follow the two through their adventures in Constantinople and around the world. I try to follow the plot of Revelations but I like to add my own flair to the storyline. WARNING: Male x male sexual content. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Times Spent Together

**A/N: Male x Male content. If you don't like why'd you look it up?**

**Chapter One- Alone…Finally**

Ezio pushed open the door to the Assassin's Headquarters in Constantinople. The door creaked behind him before slamming shut behind him of its own accord. Ezio's eyes darted around the room sweeping the doorways and into the rooms beyond. Silence filled the headquarters and Ezio unsheathed his hidden blades creeping forward careful not to make a sound.

Yusuf walked out of the library to the main hall. He turned to see Ezio standing at the foot of the stairs with blades out. "Ezio," he said starting forward arms stretched out to embrace the man in a welcoming hug. "There's no need for those," he said quietly, "The others are just all out right now either on assignments out of the city our scouting for Templar activity."

Ezio nodded and the blades snapped back into their respective gauntlets. He pulled the gauntlets off of his wrist and placed them on a pedestal in the armory. He unhooked his sword and equipment belts and placed them along with the gauntlets. He massaged his wrists, "Those gauntlets are so uncomfortable," he called to Yusuf.

"I think you need an upgrade," said Yusuf with a laugh.

Ezio strode back out into the main room and collapsed onto a huge plush ottoman pillow. His whole being ached from the days exertions and he sighed savoring the chance to finally relax outside of the duties of an assassin.

Yusuf called further away in a different room deeper in the headquarters, his voice carrying clearly through the deathly silent building, "Are you hungry?"

"Ezio jumped up and headed for the kitchen undoubtedly expecting to find him there, "Just a little," he replied.

"Lucky for you, I can cook fairly well," said Yusuf with a huge smile.

Ezio teased lightly, "I'll be the judge of that," his voice growing playful.

Yusuf raised an eyebrow and pulled out a knife slicing up some vegetables and boiling some water, "Just wait until you try my leek and potato soup," he said.

He stirred the soup together allowing everything to cook and he left it on the fire. Ezio's mouth watered at the delicious smells wafting from the pot. Yusuf got up growing tired of waiting, "It'll take a little bit to cook so we don't have to wait around," he said.

He ducked under and open doorway and raced up the steps of a spiral stairway ascending igher into the headquarters' stone spire. Yusuf shoved the red slk curtain aside emblazoned with the assassin's emblem and walked into his room. Ezio took in everything. Persian rugs decorated the floor and cushions lay strewn around the room. Ezio glanced at the lavish elegant bed in the corner of the room raised on a separate piece of the room to overlook the rest of his quarters. "I didn't take you for the man to live in luxury," said Ezio genuinely surprised.

Yusuf turned to face him besides his wardrobe, "Everything are gifts from people I have helped out." He turned back to the wardrobe and flung it open. He slipped out of his clothes leaving him stark naked and Ezio watched flushing red, "Don't you wear underwear?" "I don't believe in it," said Yusuf playfully. Ezio's eyes hungrily swept Yusuf's well-toned body searching over every inch of skin. His eyes trailed down his back until he reached his waist.

Yusuf peered behind him a smug smile crossing the threshold of his lips, seeing Ezio's eyes raking down his body. "See something you like?" called Yusuf teasingly.

Ezio flushed completely red at being caught and stuttered, "I-I didn't m-mean to stare."

Yusuf flashed a smile turning around after slipping on some sapphire blue leggings showing off his glory and a skintight purple shirt that showed off his muscular chest with a wide V-cut down to the middle of it. "It's okay to be curious," taunted Yusuf.

Ezio scoffed turning away and heading back down the stairs with Yusuf following laughing hysterically at him. Ezio practically raced to the kitchen the delightful scents of the soup overwhelming his senses.

Yusuf walked in pulling the pot away from the fire. He poured some soup into two silver bowls and pulled out two spoons handing a bowl and a spoon to Ezio. Ezio walked out into the man room sitting on his favorite cushion and took his first spoonful of the soup. His throat warmed from the hot broth and he hummed in euphoria from the taste.

"You like?" asked Yusuf already knowing the answer. Ezio nodded devouring the bowl quickly, both in his desire to savor the euphorious taste and to drown his famine.

Yusuf finished his soup and took his bowl along with Ezio's and tossed it into the wash barrel for the novices to take care of later. He turned to Ezio patting his full stomach, "What do you want to do now?" he asked sheepishly.

"Well…" said Ezio pulling him close by his shirt until his lips were inches from his, "I can think of a number of things," he said huskily. His eyes laced with lust he waited for Yusuf's answer. It came in a split second. Yusuf kissed Ezio with fiery passion. The wildfire swept through Ezio's being and the two blazed like a lone star. Ezio parted his lips granting entrance to Yusuf's tongue allowing him to explore the caverns of his mouth in a swirl of passion.

Ezio moaned into the kiss and Yusuf shoved him down straddling his hips. Yusuf broke the kiss again his tongue sweeping Ezio's warm neck and trailing down his collarbone. Ezio stopped Yusuf sparing glances towards the front door a ways away. "L-let's go to your room," said Ezio watching the door.

"Why?" asked Yusuf breathing heavily.

"Because I don't want to scar any apprentices if they walk through the door," said Ezio shoving Yusuf lightly off.

"Good point," said Yusuf. He followed Ezio up the stairs not breaking their desperate embrace kissing him with fiery passion again as they scaled the staircase up to Yusuf's room. Ezio pushed the silk curtain aside without breaking their kisses. They made their way across the room slowly. Yusuf kicked off his boots and shoved Ezio on the bed taking off his and his assassin's cloak leaving him in his undershirt and leggings.

Yusuf crawled onto his soft bed straddling Ezio again and pulled out a knife concealed on his person slicing it at the seam. He threw the shredded shirt aside staring at Ezio's well-toned tan chest and the scars that told the stories behind them scattered all over.

"I like that shirt," said Ezio frowning.

"Shut up," panted Yusuf breaking their kiss.

He placed butterfly kisses down his chest his tongue trailing down his stomach teasingly. He swirled it in his naval inciting a moan from Ezio and he continued on to the hem of his leggings.

"Not going to cut those off too are you?" taunted Ezio.

"Don't tempt me," threatened Yusuf. He slipped Ezio's leggings down his muscular legs and tossed them aside leaving Ezio clad only in his tight underwear. Ezio sat up stopping Yusuf, "You have more clothing on than you need," he said purring, "Let me help.

Ezio lifted Yusuf's shirt over his shoulders revealing the abs rippling down his torso. Ezio yanked down his leggings kicking them aside leaving Yusuf in all his glory. Yusuf shoved him back on the bed yanking down his underwear to allow his painful arousal to pop out. Yusuf pumped it a few times before teasing the head of his erection with his tongue taking the head in slowly. He took in more and more inch by inch and Ezio arched in pleasure thrusting his hips forward.

Yusuf bobbed up and down faster and faster taking in more with each pass. Ezio clawed at the sheets as Yusuf reached the base and his lips tickled the skin of his lower abdomen. Ezio moaned again and again as Yusuf sucked harder and faster. Yusuf felt him spike and pulled off grinning, "Not yet Ez," he said, "I want this to last awhile."

Ezio scoffed and panted finally speaking again, "How do you get to be that good anyway?" he asked.

"What can I say," replied Yusuf, "I'm a man of many talents."

Ezio grabbed hold of Yusuf's semi-hard erection and pumped it until it grew rock hard. Yusuf flipped around allowing Ezio to suck his dick. He rammed his cock deep into Ezio's mouth lost in his animalistic moans of pleasure. He bent down and sucked Ezio again the hum of their moans echoing into each other's being.

Yusuf pulled away flipping Ezio over. He snatched a bottle of oil out of his nightstand and coated his head and spread it down his shaft. He dipped a finger in and prepped his entrance. He prodded his entrance gently with his middle finger gently before pushing inside before it was fully sheathed inside. He added a second scissoring inside of Ezio. Ezio winced and then it subsided into pleasure.

"M-more…" panted Ezio. Yusuf added a third finger and spread and prodded before deciding he was ready. He teased Ezio's entrance with his head. Ezio whined and Yusuf gave in slowly pushing inside inch by inch.

He pulled almost all the way out and pushed slowly inside again. "Faster," said Ezio calmly. Yusuf rammed inside faster and harder picking up the pace. Their moans filled the spire with unison and white filled Ezio's vision as Yusuf's huge cock rammed his prostate again and again. Ezio moaned louder and louder almost there. Pleasure filled him as Yusuf grabbed hold of his arousal pumping him quickly.

Ezio cried out as his seed exploded out of him into thick ropes of cum splattering on the sheets and on Yusuf's hand. Yusuf rammed harder milking Ezio's climax until the end and found himself drawing closer.

He rammed in a few more times before his climax came and his seed poured into Ezio filling him quickly. He pulled out pumping the remainder out onto Ezio's chest. He collapsed on Ezio entangled in his Bedsheets. The two together in a sprawl of limbs. Yusuf glanced up at Ezio after a while, "W-we should do this more often," he panted.

Ezio nodded pulling him closer laying together under the sheets. Their warm flesh pressed against one another. Yusuf kissed him once more and spoke out before succumbing to sleep, "I love you Ezio."

"I love you too Yusuf," said Ezio before falling asleep beside him his arms wrapped around Yusuf pulling him closer.

**A/N: Fin! I just got Revelations and thought the two would be amazing together. I'm so surprised there's so few fanfiction about this pairing. Oh well, I guess I'll take up the task with filling up with yaoi, aka gay pairings for non-anime fans. Btw I love feedback it really goes a long way. So review, fav, PM, whatever you prefer it inspires me to keep on going with all of my stories. Until next chapter adieu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Glimmering Blades**

**A/N: I would like to say out of the many people who have read this story, only one has reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to awesome and dazzling, Novexus Prime. Hope you enjoy this particular chappy, its got action, both combat related and smutty themes.**

Ezio woke to the sharp morning breeze. His eyes snapped open and spared a glance across the room to see the doors on to the veranda open, curtains dancing in the wind. He tossed the maroon-colored blanket off and walked out onto the veranda.

Ezio stepped over to Yusuf wrapping his arms around his waist, "You're up early," he said. He kissed Yusuf's neck softly and looked u to watch over the city with his lover. The doors to the veranda rattled as the recruit's sword rapped the wood. Ezio let go of Yusuf spinning around startled. The recruit back away flushing red at seeing the two together, "S-Sorry, I didn't know you had company Master Yusuf," the boy stammered. Yusuf walked past Ezio unfazed at the recruit's expression, "Is something happening?" he asked lazily.

"Y-yes," stuttered the recruit, "The scouts have detected Templar activity in the district. We have discovered a hidden Templar den in Galata Tower. Byzantine guards are patrolling the area alert for Assassin activity."

"Fuck," cursed Yusuf.

"I guess we have work to do then," said Ezio, "Gratzi," he said to the recruit and as he turned to leave.

Ezio slipped on his clothes and strapped his equipment belts to his assassin's cloak. Yusuf wrapped his bandana around his forehead keeping his bangs up in a messy fashion. Ezio snapped his sword sheath onto his belt and departed the spire after Yusuf into the main chambers. Ezio found the recruits and other members of the guild standing assembled. Yusuf started, "We have discovered news of Templar activities around Galata Tower. We all have one goal today my friends: search and _destroy_."

Ezio continued, "My guess is that the den captain is holed up in the upper reaches of Galata Tower itself. Yusuf and I will lead the brunt of the attack on the tower. A good portion of the guild is to sweep the surrounding area of any Templar. We must not draw the Ottoman's attention, so this must be sift and decisive."

The assassins gave their famous gesture of the Brotherhood to the two. Ezio scanned the crowd for the best warriors to accompany them. "Rocco, Anton, Gherado, and Areti, you four are to accompany me and Yusuf to the tower," said Ezio. He paused his eyes falling on a recruit standing in the shadows, "Recruit Aris, you too."

Yusuf pushed open the door to the headquarters and extended his hook blade already taking to the rooftops. Ezio followed matching his rushed pace. The recruits followed behind at a distance spreading the group thin by heading in different directions. Ezio raised an eyebrow at Yusuf. "It's a tactic I came up with," explained Yusuf, "It keeps unwanted attention from befalling us this way."

Ezio shrugged jumping a huge gap and snagging the edge of the roof with the hook blade to keep himself from plummeting into the street below. He hoisted himself up finally spotting the massive tower in the distance and picked his pace to catch up with Yusuf.

"You had me worried for a second," teased Yusuf. Ezio scowled and kept his sprint snatching a throwing knife off of his back and took out an Ottoman patrolling the rooftops, the blade biting deep into his throat.

Yusuf raced on signaling to an assassin to shoot down another guard a few blocks down. Ezio leapt a huge gap between two buildings sparing a quick glance below to the crowds of citizens gathering around the vendors. Ezio stumbled as the shingles broke free when he landed and he teetered backwards, leaning towards the edge. Yusuf whipped around snatching his cloak to stop his fall, "Oh no you don't."

Ezio stared into Yusuf's beautiful milk chocolate eyes. Yusuf drew closer his lips drawing closer to Ezio's. Ezio regained his sanity and shook Yusuf lightly. "We don't have time for this," he hissed trying to ignore the embarrassed looks from the assassins watching.

Yusuf chuckled and broke off into a frenzied sprint again, his boots pounding across the shingles sending dust kicking off of the shabby houses below. Ezio quickly extended his senses everywhere letting his watchful gaze sweep every nook and cranny around the tower. He turned to the other assassins, "There are three patrols making regular rounds around the area surrounding the base of the tower. Two blocks ahead a group of three Byzantines accompanied by a lone gunman on the roof. Three blocks down the second patrol, take them out, heavy infantry make up this patrol. The third patrol at the base of the tower consists of several heavy infantry, gunman and guards," said Ezio quickly impressing them at how quickly he had spotted the Templars.

"Kill them all," said Yusuf quietly. He broke off into a sprint extending his hook blade and rocketed down the zipline leaping off to snag a gunman on the rooftop below in the throat with his hidden blade.

Ezio followed casually tossing a throwing knife at a second guard concealed taking aim at Yusuf from behind. Yusuf whipped around as the dull thud of the corpse hitting the concrete alerted him to the guard's presence, "I owe you one."

"Your debt was fulfilled earlier, we're even," replied Ezio with a gracious smile.

Yusuf nodded and dropped onto the dais stepping over the corpses left by the assassins. He pulled a bomb from his belt and casually tossed it at the wooden door blowing it into millions of razor sharp splinters into the guards holed up behind it. The shockwave knocked them all off of their feet sending their weapons and themselves skidding across the stone floor. Ezio and Yusuf swept inside like angels of death gracefully disposing of the beleaguered Templars.

Yusuf stumbled back barely dodging a bullet from a Templar's rifle concealed in the upper reaches of the tower above. Ezio nodded to Yusuf and leapt out from behind cover firing a poison dart at him while he was preoccupied with reloading his weapon.

Yusuf darted up the stairs cutting down stray guards. Several heavy infantry guarding the landing above preventing them from entering the uppermost chamber of Galata Tower.; Ezio sprinted forward deflecting a swift strike and plunging his blade into the guard's chest twisting inside to shred his vitals. The guard let out a strangled groan and collapsed to the stone floor blood pooling around him. Yusuf extended the hook blade catching a guard's shoulder and flipping him into the air and slammed him into the floor knocking the wind from him He raised his blade poised for the kill and struck finishing him off. Ezio unsheathed his hidden blade and dispatched of a guard advancing on Yusuf from behind.

Yusuf tossed a knife past Ezio's face finding its mark in a guard's throat, blood welling from the fatal wound. Ezio kicked down the body, "That's all of them."

"Now for the finale," said Yusuf with a laugh.

Ezio kicked open the door. The Templar captain stood at the far end of the room he spoke without turning, "Are the assassins dead yet?"

"See for yourself," sneered Yusuf taking aim at the guard with his hidden gun.

A gunshot rang and Ezio froze as Yusuf staggered gasping at the blood welling from the wound emblazoned a little off from the center of his chest. The captain laughed turning to Ezio, "It seems you have a traitor in your ranks."

A thin trail of smoke coming off of the tip of a barrel peering out of the shadows of the room. The assassin stepped out of concealment, stepping into the sun's bright light. She cast down her hood letting her sleek, blonde hair fall to her shoulders exposing her true identity. "Areti," snarled Ezio.

"Don't even start old man," said Areti, "You two are blasphemous," she said pointing the barrel of her gun at Yusuf and back at him, "I couldn't stand idly by and allow this heresy in a guild I once poured my soul into. Don't try to tell me the Templars are evil, who gives a shit; what matters is at least they aren't a nest of faggots."

Ezio frowned speaking over her, "I once thought of you as my most prized student the role model for future female novices, the first to be accepted into the guild in Constantinople. Now, I won't make the mistake again here. If you can't see past the fat that it's a man and a man together instead of a man and a woman then you have lost my respect."

Areti scowled, "As if I care for your respect," she hissed she raised the gun ready to fire, "Let's finish this."

Aris raced in turning to Ezio with his crossbow loaded, "All Templar outside of the tower have been neutralized."

Areti fired on Aris. He stumbled back pressed against the wall leaving a thick trail of blood as he slid slumping when he reached the floor his breath starting to fade away.

Areti turned back to Ezio reloading her gun, "Now where were we." She raised it steadily taking aim. The Templar captain smiled watching the scene unfold assassin turning against one another breaking their precious Creed. Ezio dodged as she fired and she took aim again.

She backed away towards the open window as Ezio unsheathed his Bayezid knife and advanced on her. "Get the fuck-" she started but broke off choking and spat blood as a crossbow bolt flew across the room and rammed through the center of her chest. She gripped the bookshelf trying to steady herself and rasped glaring up at Aris across the room stirring finally. He reloaded and struggled to his feet taking aim once more. "Bitch," he said and pulled the trigger. The bolt flew across the room and struck dead center of her forehead. Her eyes glazed instantly and she stumbled out the window. Her body plummeting into the streets of Constantinople below.

"Are you okay?" asked Ezio unsure to Aris who nodded in silent reply. Ezio turned towards Yusuf catching him as he suddenly buckled and collapsed. Yusuf got back to his feet, "I-I'm fine."

Ezio turned back to the Templar captain remembering of his presence suddenly. The captain backed up and he reached for one of the throwing knives lined in the sheathe across his back. The sound of a bolt releasing filled the room once more and the bolt buried itself right into the captain's heart and he stumbled back and the floor cracked unable to bear his weight from the rotting supports. The floor around the captain collapsed and he plummeted into the depths of the tower his screams of terror echoing back up to Ezio.

"Good riddance," scoffed Yusuf limping away. A medic came and bandaged everyone's wounds and they made their way back to headquarters. Night had fallen and they trudged inside greeted by the entire Guild. The sharp aroma of soup and kabobs filled the headquarters enticing the beleaguered assassins forward. Yusuf happily took a bowl and plate from his subordinates joining in on the festivities. Ezio took his own and cleared his throat signaling for silence, "Today the brave actions of Recruit Aris saved both mine and Yusuf's lives today from the treacherous swine Areti. I am promoting him to Disciple and he will be apprenticed to a high-ranked assassin as of tomorrow."

The assassins saluted Aris for his honorable actions and returned to their celebration. Yusuf finally retired to his chambers far later into the night tired for the day's exertions. He ignored a drunken Ezio's protests along with many others and undressed tossing his clothes aside lying in bed stark naked. He thought of the delicious scent of Ezio's cologne taking it in and started to fondle his soft shaft pumping it to start the growth of his arousal.

Yusuf stroked into his fantasies and stopped as the sounds of someone rising up the stairs leading to his chambers reached his ears. Ezio stumbled through the silk curtain and dropped an emerald green champagne glass and advanced on Yusuf. Yusuf smirked liking where this was going as Ezio shedded of his most of his weapons and straddled Yusuf's waist. "Do you need help with that?" purred Ezio sparing a quick glance down at Yusuf's erection.

Yusuf swallowed and nodded, lust beginning to cloud is vision as Ezio wrapped a warm hand around his cock and started to pump slowly. Yusuf moaned softly and leaned up to Ezio cupping a hand gently behind his neck pulling him in for a passionate kiss. His tongue greeted Ezio's soft lips seeking access to the caverns of his mouth, eager to explore. Ezio granted him his wish and moaned as their tongues vied for domination over one another.

Ezio broke the kiss leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down Yusuf's body his tongue gently tracing Yusuf's sexy abs and licking up his shaft until he reached his head enticing a quiet moan and a slight pleasurable shiver from Yusuf. Ezio took the head in slowly being a tease. Yusuf whined a little in protest and his fingers entangled in Ezio's raven-colored locks gently forcing him down becoming rougher as Ezio sank lower.

Yusuf moaned again coming close to his climax. Ezio pulled away and Yusuf reached up to Ezio ready to help him free himself of his clothing. Ezio swatted his hands away with a sly smile knowing he wanted to top again. "I don't think so."

He untied Yusuf's bandana and tied his hands to the ornate headboard and reached for two throwing knives nimbly tossing them to hold the bandana against the headboard. Yusuf protested, "Hey that's exotic lumber from the forests of Germania."

Ezio rolled his eyes finally discarding of his clothing and flipped Yusuf over. He massaged his cheeks before snatching the oil off of the table where they left it last night. He coated his fingers ready to prep Yusuf despite his slight protests. He pressed his middle finger in slowly earning a wince of pain and then a low moan from Yusuf as he pressed further inside down to the knuckle. He added a second finger scissoring inside to widen him and moved in wide circles trying to spread his rectum.

He added a third finger until he deemed him worthy of his member finally and quickly lathered his thick cock in oil and prodded Yusuf's entrance gently pressing the head in slowly. He sheathed his member inside slowly and steadily earning a grunt of pain from Yusuf. Ezio picked up the pace slowly staring to draw nearer and nearer to Yusuf's prostate.

Yusuf moaned loudly, "Faster."

Ezio picked up the pace even more their skin colliding against one another with each thrust, Ezio's balls slapping against Yusuf's. Yusuf and Ezio moaned in unison loudly becoming a chorus of pleasure. They both no longer cared if the others heard lost in their love for each other. Yusuf winced slightly as he shifted putting stress on his wound. Ezio slowed, "Are okay?"

"Yah keep going," gasped Yusuf. Ezio started again knowing Yusuf was so close, he was too. Yusuf finally screamed out a steady slur of curses and his love for Ezio and exploded all over the sheets. This drove Ezio over the edge and he joined Yusuf in his climax filling him to the brim inside with his hot seed.

Ezio pulled out of Yusuf untying him. Yusuf massaged his wrists pulling his bandana free from the oppressive hold of Ezio's knives and ripped the thick blanket off of the bed and lay down in the silken sheets beckoning for Ezio to lay with him. Ezio snuggled close to Yusuf the two wrapped around each other in a tangle of limbs amongst the sheets. Ezio drifted off succumbing along with Yusuf to some much needed sleep.

**A/N: Fin! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I will continue to update as much and as soon as possible with my smutty drabbles. I have an idea for next chapter and would like to know from the readers themselves of their opinions through reviews or PMs. My question is would it bother anyone now that is a strictly all men Brotherhood in Constantnople if during the party next chapter if there was an orgy? Any takers? I want to try my shot at writing one. Let me know. Bye now!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Bonds of Brotherhood

**A/N: Just to clear some confusion up the girls already in the guild will be allowed to say Ezio just will not be recruiting anymore. Happy reading! This chapter is all smutty goodness.**

**X Night of Next Day X**

Ezio sat laughing in the main chamber on his favorite giant ottoman cushion surrounded by the other members of the Brotherhood. Yusuf sat intertwined with Ezio, not fazing a single Assassin. Yusuf kissed Ezio his eyes playfully darting to every Assassin present as if warning them off. Empty bottles of liquor lay scattered around the guild gathering chamber. Every man's face was flushed pink from the taint of alcohol.

Yusuf had already indulged himself way too much as had Ezio. Yusuf began to feel Ezio up eager to start their foreplay. The assassins watched curious as they watched their mentors lift each other's shirts over their heads, their tongues trailing their toned chests. Ezio spared a quick glance at the assassins watching and started to notice them feeling each other up running their hands up each other's legs and chests.

Yusuf reached into Ezio's leggings grabbing hold of his shaft and teased the head with his thumb. Ezio whined in protest thrusting into his tight grip. This set the initiates over the edge and they started to undress and straddle each other. Aris moaned loudly as Rocco took his huge dick in his mouth, sucking furiously. Gherado and Alexandros shed themselves of their clothes and took up the honors of pleasing their mentors. Yusuf moaned as Gherado let his tongue trail down his shaft and Ezio clenched his eyes shut tightly from the pleasure and thrust faster and his fingers entangled in Alexandros' hair forcing him down further on his thick cock.

Seth crept up on Yusuf his fingers coated in oil and prodded his entrance teasingly enticing Yusuf's moans to become louder. Arturo prepped Gherado and teased his entrance with his head. Aris sat sprawled on a pile of cushions as Rocco rode him fast and hard his balls slapping against his stomach. Rocco craned his neck and kissed Aris with fiery passion. Aris moaned into the kiss thrusting harder into Rocco.

Gherado pulled away from Ezio and oiled up his entrance before sliding down on Ezio's shaft. Yusuf wrapped his arms around Ezio sucking on his earlobe before pressing into Ezio from behind. Ezio moaned as Yusuf fully sheathed inside of him and he fully sheathed himself inside of Gherado as well.

Yusuf thrust harder into Ezio doubling the strength and intensity of Ezio's thrusts. The men of the guild went at it with each other for five more minutes their moans drowning out the sound of the door creaking open and the last three female assassins walked through the front door and up the stairs into the main chamber to see a full-scale orgy before them.

Gherado moaned loudly not seeing them and he came onto one of the Persian rugs hard. Ezio pulled out of him not wanting to climax himself and was snapped to reality from one of the female assassin's voices.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Ren loudly, sweeping her black locks back behind her ears. The other two assassins stood beside her staring down at the men obviously going at it.

Yusuf completely wasted looked up at them, "What the bloody hell does it look like?" he asked sarcastically.

"The least you could have done was invite us or even let us watch," said Mona glaring at Ezio and Yusuf. Ezio grinned at her and beckoned her forward. The men gladly accepted the women joining them and resumed their frenzied orgy.

Ezio stripped Mona of her robes tossing them aside and sheathed his cock gently in her as Yusuf thrusted into him. Mona moaned as Ezio picked up the pace turned on by Yusuf's antics. Yusuf clenched his eyes shut as the pleasure began to overwhelm him and he intensified his thrusts. Ezio rammed into Mona quickly and hard, the pleasure beginning to build as well.

Ren rode Gherado hard kissing him passionately to stifle his screams of pleasure.

Nessa sucked off three assassins taking turns with each while being lowed hard by Aris and Rocco stood over her tit fucking her.

As if on cue most of the assassins climaxed pumping their ropes of semen onto each other. The women climaxed as well letting out loud moans of pleasure. Everyone collapsed onto each other lying in a pile of naked bodies some still sheathed inside of others. Succumbing to tiredness of their exertions, the guild slept as one amongst the mountains of Ottoman cushions. All of their body heat keeping them warm from the bite of the night's chill.

**A/N: Fin! Short chapter I know but I still hoped everyone enjoyed it. Review fav blah blah blah…you guys know the drill .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crimson**

**A/N: I'm back! I hope you like this particular chapter I tried to put as much detail as possible in both the action scenes and the smutty parts. I made this chapter extra-long to try to make up for the absence of an update.**

**X**

The hustle and bustle of the city broke the peace and quiet of early morning. Ezio stood kneeling atop a triumphal arch beside Yusuf, staring down at the captured den. Yusuf whispered to him, "Kill the captain, I'll create a diversion." Ezio nodded silently in compliance and reached an arm behind him to silently pull a knife from its sheath. His eagle sense searching the horde of Templars arranged around the den. His eyes darted to the center of the crowd to find a heavily armored Templar Captain striding amongst the ranks of light infantry, while being protected by heavily armored pikeman.

Ezio put all of his power into his legs and leapt across a huge gap between the buildings, catching the edge of the thick wooden singles with his hookblade. Ezio hauled himself up silently and pounced on a rifleman, stabbing him in the back twice with his hidden blade.

He crossed the wide rooftop towards the overhang above the guards below and spotted the Templar Captain again amongst the men assembled in front of the door protectively. Ezio took aim with his knife and the Captain looked up to see a flash of silver before the blade stabbed straight into his skull, knocking the heavy helmet free. The Templars drew their swords erupting into chaos. Ezio whistled a bird call and five Assassins dropped from the roofs, landing with their hidden blades out on the pikemen. Another burst out of a thick pile of hay and pulled a guard in repeatedly stabbing him in the chest.

Ezio dove of the roof and dropped into a forward roll, extending his hidden blades and sliced through sinew and bone taking off two guards left and right legs. He leapt to his feet and drove one blade through a guard's throat and the other into the remaining guards stomach twice in rapid succession. Ezio flicked the blood off the blades ignoring the panicking citizens scurrying or cover. Ezio ducked as a small crate exploded into tiny splinters from a gunshot. He extended his hidden gun searching for the concealed gunman. His eyes caught a flicker of movement behind a chimney on the rooftops across the way and he fired catching the guard straight in the chest as he ducked out of cover to take another quick shot.

He sent two assassins up the signal tower to light the fire and turned to the remainder of the Guild stationed here, "Protect this place at all costs the Templars should be turning tail soon. I must travel to the Galata District so I can help Yusuf protect the den near Headquarters."

The apprentices gave their respectful head bow, clasping their palms together and Ezio nodded in approval before scaling back up to the roofs once more, zipping down ziplines. He reached the harbor relatively quickly and dropped from a ledge and ran across the rotting docks to the ferryman, "Galata," said Ezio calmly, handing the man a small handful of sesterces. The metal coins clanged together as they fell into the man's open palm.

Ezio hopped aboard the small fishing boat leaning against the rail as the sails opened and the makeshift anchors were raised. The boat drifted across the huge expansion of water quickly as the wind picked up directly behind them. _Fortune smiles upon us this day._ Ezio waited until the boat was within range of the dock before leaping ashore and taking off into the labyrinth of streets and buildings leaving the docks to fade behind.

A Templar Striker burst out of a crowded group of citizens with an Arabian Dagger flashing towards Ezio's throat. Ezio deflected the agile blow on the tip of his hidden blade and brought his hookblade around to stab through the man's eye. The Striker crumpled to the cobblestone street and the citizens stared at Ezio deadly silent. "Continue about your business," snapped Ezio irritably, sheathing his blades. Ezio reached an elegant market square and saw the signal tower dominating the rest of the surrounding structures straight ahead.

Ezio sprinted across the square seeing the Assassins ahead engaging the Templar forces attacking the den. Citizens scattered back towards the safety of the stalls. Ten heavy infantry rushed at Ezio from across the plaza and disappeared in a huge blast as a bronze sphere flashed out of the alleyway. Yusuf strode out of the alley with a big grin plastered across his handsome face. "Ten points," he laughed.

A rifleman took aim from above and Ezio grabbed hold of his waist pulling him into the safety of the alleyway abruptly; they stared into one another's eyes for a moment and all Ezio could see was amusement in Yusuf's. "Ezio, I don't think now's the time for this," he chuckled. Ezio frowned giving him a gentle shove, "I was pulling you out of a rifleman's sights."

Yusuf slinked towards the mouth of the alley and peered up at the roof across the streets, recoiling as a chunk of wood siding flew off the building where his face just was. Yusuf grumbled and rolled out of the alley, firing off a wild shot from his hidden gun and caught the guard in his right leg and he dropped his weapon clutching his leg in agony.

Ezio rushed out of the alley throwing to knives at two lightly armored Byzantines and stabbed another with his sword. Yusuf sprang into the fray beside him and the two turned back-to-back as guards swarmed around them. The two twisted around each other, their bodies brushing as they dispatched of each other's opponents. Yusuf spun back around and killed two more guards with his hookblade and sword. Ezio stabbed another in the skull throwing the limp body into the growing mass of armor. The Templars toppled like dominos into one another, their weapons wounding each other.

Ezio crowed triumphantly and dove into the chaos his dual hidden blades slicing bloody swathes through the survivors. Yusuf rolled two grenades into the crowd of remaining soldiers, shielding his unprotected face as shrapnel burst from the exploding spheres. Ezio returned to Yusuf's side staring at the cobblestone now bathed in crimson. "That should knock back the Templars a peg," said Yusuf light-heartedly.

Ezio surveyed the area for any further signs of Templar presence and signaled the apprentice above in the signal tower to light the fire. Yusuf turned to Ezio and whispered in his ear, "A hot Turkish bath sounds great right now." Ezio smiled deviously, "Patience love, we will have a little fun later tonight. There are more pressing matters at the moment," he said, his sexy accent heavily influencing his words.

Yusuf pretended to pout and laughed opening the door to the recaptured den and beckoned for Ezio to enter. Ezio leapt up the stairs surveying the shelves of equipment, "Nothing's damaged," he called down to Yusuf surveying the main floor. "All of the maps, charts, and correspondence are untouched. What were they after this time?" asked Yusuf puzzled.

Realization dawned on Ezio's face and he paled for a moment, "They were after the Masyaf Keys," said Ezio with a hint of fear. Yusuf reassured Ezio, "They are safe at Headquarters. I had them moved to our chambers. I'll assign double protection to Headquarters and have mercenaries patrol the area for any signs of Templar presence near Headquarters."

Ezio relaxed at that. "Well I guess everything's fine here. Let's head back to Headquarters," said Yusuf, staring out a window at the late afternoon sun.

**X**

Ezio opened an ornate door off of the main foyer and descended a long stone stairway into the bowels of the abandoned cistern the Assassins called home. Byzantine-style columns encircled the massive room as the roof opened up to rise higher above than the stairwell ceiling. Colored mosaics covered every inch of the walls and several shelves and chests encircled the entire chamber. Fountains and faucets filtered a continuous flow of crystal-clear water into the massive bath. Chandeliers hung from the domed, marble ceiling to cast dim light all over the room.

Ezio stared at the ajar door in the back leading to the furnace room. He quietly poked his head in seeing Yusuf shoveling coal into the roaring furnaces, a light with orange tongues of dancing flame. Yusuf turned around with coal dust smudged on his face and closed the metal grates and looked up at Ezio, "Bath time," he said with a devilish grin. Ezio smirked back at him and found steam already rising from the water and fogging up the room. A silhouetted figure dropped a stack of soft towels on a stone bench between two columns and retreated back up the stairway disappearing from sight.

Ezio unbuckled his equipment belt and placed it along with his weapons and armor on another bench. Yusuf followed suit and yanked off his shirt, and bent down to take off his boots, his muscles rippling from the motion. Ezio shed his cloak and unfastened the smooth wooden buttons holding his shirt together and let it fall to the floor in one swift motion. Ezio smirked knowing Yusuf was watching him undress and undid the leather belt holding up his pants. His pants fell to the floor leaving him bare. "No underwear?" asked Yusuf mischievously.

"It was just one of those days," laughed Ezio. He descended down the stairs and waded into the warm water. Yusuf dropped his pants and shed his silk underwear and jumped into the water after Ezio. The two swam around in the center where only their heads remained above water, clearly enjoying themselves.

Yusuf tackled Ezio playfully and Ezio anticipated his attack lifting him over his shoulders and flipped him over him, his hand briefly brushing against his soft sac. Yusuf's breath hitched for a moment before he disappeared below the water and he reemerged with swift, nimble agility, dunking Ezio with ease. Ezio resurfaced his black locks drenched in water and tiny droplets dropped from his beard back into the water. Yusuf ran a hand through his semi-long hair, flicking the water out of it.

Ezio slid his hands around Yusuf's bare waist pulling him a tight intimate embrace. Their lips met twice for a moment, resting their foreheads quietly against one another. Ezio savored the moment wanting it to never end and Yusuf gently moved Ezio's chin upward and pressed his lips tightly against his. Yusuf's tongue flicked lightly across Ezio's closed, wet lips and Ezio graciously parted them. Yusuf swept in with his tongue, dominating Ezio in their vie for power.

Ezio cupped his hand gently at the nape of his neck, his other hand playing with Yusuf's soft locks of raven-colored hair. Yusuf broke the passionate kiss and his lips trailed down from Ezio's earlobe to his neck where he kissed softly and sucked sweetly, enjoying Ezio's gasps. Ezio's hands slid up Yusuf's rock-hard abs and trailed back down to grab a firm hold of Yusuf's ass. Yusuf jerked from the sudden touch and their skin brushed sending jolts through every fiber of their bodies.

Ezio grabbed hold of Yusuf's hardening erection and slid his hand up and down, drawing the foreskin over Yusuf's little pink head as far as it would comfortably go. Yusuf tilted his head back and let out a loud guttural moan and thrust slowly into Ezio's grasp. Yusuf reached down and grabbed Ezio's thick cock jerking him off as well. The two moaned their cries of bliss in unity and quickly stopped before either of them came. Yusuf herded Ezio back towards the shallower recesses of the bath and sat him on a white, marble step and knelt down on his knees on the step below grabbing hold of Ezio's shaft and lowering his soft, wet lips over his pink head. Ezio moaned loudly as Yusuf adeptly took every inch in, bobbing slowly and up and down with loud, slurping sounds.

Yusuf brought his other hand around to fondle Yusuf's hairy balls and played with him making Ezio's breath hitch loudly. Ezio snapped his hand up from helping to brace his posture to snag into Yusuf's raven locks and pull his head down further until he dropped below water with every bob. Ezio threw his head back, squinting from the bliss soaring through his veins.

Yusuf smirked up at him and Ezio cried out loudly and bucked his hips. Yusuf pulled his mouth off of Ezio's member and closed his eyes as warm, white cum shot free from Ezio's head and splattered all over Yusuf's face. Yusuf shot out his tongue tasting Ezio's sweetness and disappeared beneath the crystalline water washing the cum off. He exploded out of the thin, shimmering surface and grabbed hold of Ezio and flipped him over roughly his voice dropping low and husky, "I hope you're ready love," said Yusuf. He used the water as a lubricant and stuck his middle finger in Ezio's ass driving it in gently at first and wiggled it around slightly widening his rectum.

Ezio closed his eyes and let out an inaudible moan of pleasure. Yusuf stuck another finger in and scissored, finally adding another and adding to the movement until he determined Ezio was ready for his long and hard member. Yusuf pulled out each finger, one by one and lifted Ezio's hips out of the water and spread his cheeks and lowered his lips in and swirled his tongue around in and out, sliding it in deep giving an amazing rimjob. He stood up and slid his cock in Ezio inch by inch until he was balls deep and started out slow and picked up some momentum.

Ezio's moan of pleasure was the only signal he needed to know to go faster. Yusuf thrust in and out quickly, clenching his eyes shut and his lips trembled, resisting the urge to scream. Ezio couldn't contain himself any longer, "Ahh, ah, ahhhh, fuck Yusuf!"

Yusuf smirked and slapped his ass playfully. Ezio threw himself back into Yusuf's thrusts to double the penetration. Yusuf thrust harder and pulled Ezio closer and into a more relaxed position and slammed away into him. Ezio's moans grew louder but the sound of the furnaces in the other room muffled most of their screams.

Yusuf went for the glory feeling himself coming closer to the end for him. Ezio felt his second orgasm approaching and reached down to jerk himself. Yusuf slammed into Ezio rapidly, his balls slapping against his soft skin. Ezio moaned loudly and then screamed, "FUCK YUSUF!" and came all over the ornate tiles. Yusuf groaned and grunted as he pulled himself off and flipped Ezio back onto his back while jerking himself off hard. His breath hitched loudly and he screamed out as he felt the rush coming, "EZIO!"

Cum sprayed in powerful bursts and rained down from Ezio's face down to his hips. Semen dripped from Yusuf's head into the water. Yusuf kneeled over intertwining his body with Ezio and kissed him passionately, their naked bodies rubbing against each other. Yusuf broke away and turned on the valves to drop the liquid soap into the baths and bubbles started to from across the surface of the water. Ezio washed himself off while watching Yusuf scrub himself off all over his muscled body.

Ezio and Yusuf glanced at each other smirking, "That was a long a day," said Yusuf breaking the silence.

**A/N: I hope you liked it as much as I did. I will try to update more frequently again. I know Novexus Prime is not the only person reading this story I can see the traffic stats. I don't want to be a review whore but there is a review bubble at the end of every chapter guys. I accept al reviews. By the way Novexus, may Ezio himself show up at your door for all your continued support and help with this story c:**


End file.
